Promises broken
by Blitzkrieg01
Summary: The final battle had a few spectators.
1. Sans

The sound of footsteps echoed loudly throughout the almost empty hall as golden light shone through the stained windows lighting up the floors and columns. This hall, judgment hall, contained the two most important people in the whole underground, maybe the world, at that moment. _**The Judge**_ , and _**The Angel**_. _**The Angel**_ , however was more of a Demon in _**The Judge's**_ opinion. What would happen next would determine the fate of the world. If _**The Judge**_ fell, the world was lost forever. If _**The**_ _ **Angel**_ fell... the world was doomed to reset.

At first glance the two seemed like the least likely pair to fight for the world. A child, who had died years ago but gained new life VS a short lazy skeleton who had lost everything. As Chara slowly approached him Sans wondered what the reactions of his friends would have been if they saw him now. _'Undyne would have thought i was crazy.'_ He mused as Chara reached the 50m mark. _'Pap would probably be crying, and that lady... She would probably not forgive me for breaking my promise. Well, considering the circumstance, i think she might forgive me'._ Chara stopped about 3 to 5m away from Sans.

"heya" he said, looking at his feet.  
"you've been busy, huh?... so, I've got a question for ya" Sans continued as he looked up directly into the eyes of the devil.  
"do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? heh heh heh heh..." Sans broke off into nervous chuckles.  
"all right." He decided to start again.  
"well, here's a better question."

Sans looked up again, directly into Chara's eyes but he did something different this time. As he looked up his eyes were pitch black, all light and joy was gone.  
 **"Do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."** Sans threatened. He knew he was going to fight but he might as well try to stop it. As the child stepped forward, grinning like a maniac, Sans's shoulders slumped forward and he sighed and looked back down  
"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises."  
The familiar three clicks of engagement filled the hall as Sans engaged the demon.  
"it's a beautiful day outside" he began.  
"birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you..." Sans took a pause before continuing, eye sockets black once more  
" **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL..** **.** "

He pulled his left hand out of his pocket, the familiar feeling of power shining out of his left eye socket, and flung it to the ground. Chara's soul turned blue and slammed to the ground, screaming as their body following. Before they could fully get up he flung his hand back up and impaled their arm with sharp bones. His smile widened when they screamed in agony as Karmic Retribution took effect and their very power turned on them. Before Chara could recover he flung his arm out to the left and a barrage of bones impaled her screaming body to a column to the left. He flung his hand up again, eye socket blazing with blue light as he summoned his blaster. The massive dragon skull stared at Chara's limp yet living body and a high pitched whine like a jet engine starting up was heard as it's maw was filled with pure white magic. Sans, still grinning and eye still blazing, dropped his arm. The Skull's bottom jaw split in half as it's mouth opened to let out a powerful beam of pure magical energy. The child had no time to scream as the beam vaporized not only their soul, as normal magic attacks do, but also their body, and the column they were pinned to. The skull dissipated with a flash of light as Sans slowly took his spot back in the middle of the room, waiting for the child once more.


	2. Spirit

Sans was not as alone as he thought. the spirits of his friends had been following the child. As they arrived in the hall the last thing they expected was Sans. Undyne started shouting at him trying to get him to run, but he could not hear them. Toriel started crying and Papyrus, stood there. He was shocked. His brother was finally doing something, But it was not the safest thing.  
"heya" they heard sans say.  
"you've been busy, huh?... so, I've got a question for ya" Sans continued as he looked down.  
"do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? heh heh heh heh..." Papyrus realized that Sans was saying what he himself had said earlier.  
"all right. well, here's a better question." Sans looked up again, directly into Chara's eyes but he did something different this time. As he looked up his eyes were pitch black, all light and joy was gone. All three spirits shuddered even though they were already dead.  
" **Do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next**." Sans threatened. As the child stepped forward, grinning like a maniac, Sans's shoulders slumped forward and he sighed and looked back down  
"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises." Toriel gasped as she remembered their promise and tried to say she forgave him but he could not hear her. Papyrus wanted to at least try to stop them but it was too late. The battle had started.  
"it's a beautiful day outside." he said, standing there, almost waiting.  
"birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL...** " No one had been ready for what happened next.

they watched Sans as he almost ripped his left hand out of his pocket, left eye socket blazing with blue and yellow magic, and flung it to the ground. They watched Chara's soul turn blue and slam to the ground, screaming as their body followed. They stood there shocked as Sans flung his hand back up and impaled their arm with sharp bones. As his smile widened when they screamed in agony while Karmic Retribution took effect they were feeling sick. They felt horrified as before Chara could recover Sans flung his arm out to the left and a barrage of bones impaled their screaming body to a column to the left. But what really shocked them was when Sans flung his hand up again, eye socket blazing with blue light as he summoned This... thing. The massive dragon skull stared at Chara's limp broken body and a high pitched whine was heard as it's maw was filled with light. Sans, still grinning, dropped his arm. They watched The Skull's jaw split in half as it's mouth opened to let out a powerful beam of pure magical energy. They all covered their eyes and when the light was gone so was the child and the column they were impaled on. The skull dissipated with a flash of light as Sans took his spot back in the middle of the room, seemingly waiting for something.

Undyne was the first to regain her senses.  
"What. The hell. Was that?" she asked Papyrus. He did not know. None of them knew where it or this sudden burst of energy came from. They were left staring at Sans as he stood there. They did not know why he was waiting there but he was...


	3. Again?

A bright flash of yellow light filled the hall. Time seemed to move backwards. The pillar that the child was killed on was reformed, broken bones dissipated and the tiled floor fixed itself. The yellow light stopped and the child was standing there, glaring at sans. Sans just smirked as they walked towards him.  
"heya, you look pretty frustrated about something..." He said as his eyes turned black.  
" **guess i'm pretty good at my job huh?** " Three clicks and the battle was started. Sans decided to just say his bit and start his attack. The kid managed to dodge most starting attacks until they got hit by a blaster. The sound of a soul shattering sounded throughout the hall again.

"Hmm...that expression...that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row...hey, what comes after thrice anyway... **want to help me find out?** " same start, same pattern. they managed to barely survive this time.  
"huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first. sans was bluffing of course. he had only started. two attacks later and they were dead again, they didn't even get to swing that knife they seemed to like.

"Hmm...that expression...that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row. quice? frice?... welp, **won't have to use it again anyway...** " Sans decided to mix it up a little.  
"it's a beautiful day outside" he began.  
"birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you..." just to screw with the kid he immediately started his attack. caught of guard he immediately halved their HP but they managed to dodge the rest of his attacks.  
"anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out. why not relax and take a load off?" they swung this time. he decided to move out of the way. the child was very shocked and angry, but mostly angry.  
"what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans taunted, before he retaliated and once again destroyed their soul. He was getting bored of this...

 **Authors note**

 **sorry everyone for making you wait ages for another chapter. i just have a lot going on with school and at home. I will finish this! I promise! It just may take a while due to procrastination and events.**

 **ALSO a big thanks to all the support with reviews you guys are awesome!**

 **many thanks; Blitzkrieg01**


	4. Repeat

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"Undyne yelled.  
"HE'S YOUR BROTHER! BROTHERS TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!"  
"I..I thought so too..." Papyrus responded. Undyne went to respond but was cut off by a bright flash of yellow light filling the hall. they all were shocked as time seemed to move backwards. The pillar that the child was killed on was reformed, broken bones dissipated and the tiled floor fixed itself. The yellow light stopped and the child was standing there, glaring at sans. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Undyne yelled. Nobody knew. Sans just smirked as they walked towards him.  
"heya, you look pretty frustrated about something..." He said as his eyes turned black.  
 **"guess i'm pretty good at my job huh?"** Three clicks and the battle was started. The kid managed to dodge most starting attacks until they got hit by a blaster. The sound of a soul shattering sounded throughout the hall again. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Could he keep this up?  
"Hmm...that expression...that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row...hey, what comes after thrice anyway.. **.want to help me find out?** " same start, same pattern. they managed to barely survive this time.  
"huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first."  
"WAIT! this whole time he was holding out on us! ON ME!" Undyne yelled  
"WHY DID HE NOT STEP IN BEFORE!" Two attacks later and they were dead again, they didn't even get to swing that knife they seemed to like.  
"Hmm...that expression...that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row. quice? frice?... welp, **won't have to use it again anyway..."**  
"it's a beautiful day outside" he began.  
"birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you..." Everyone was expecting the same as before but nobody expected him to skip part of his speech. caught of guard he immediately halved the kids HP but they managed to dodge the rest of his attacks.  
"anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out. why not relax and take a load off?" they swung this time. To everyone's surprise, he dodged. the child was very shocked and angry, but mostly angry. "HE CAN DODGE?"  
"what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans taunted, before he retaliated and once again destroyed their soul. Papyrus was lost in thought. Was his Sans, just a front, a smiling face to make him feel better? Was the Sans he knew the real one? Or was it the cold blooded killer in front of them?


	5. Off script

As the demon approached him Sans decided he needed to speak his mind.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Why? Why what?" they responded, shocked, as he was going 'off script'.  
"Why do you do this. Why do you put us through this hell? Why kill us over, and over, and over? What do you gain? What changes? How many times have you tried to kill me... **only to die!?** "  
"You know that Sansy!" they giggled, grinning the evil grin,  
"Heh heh. Do you know, the definition, of insanity?"  
"No, why dont you tell me Sansy?" still giggling and grinning  
"Doing the same thing over, and over, and over. All the while believing something will change. Heh heh, **Guess that makes us insane huh buddy?** "  
Sans began the fight again, not bothering to say the lines he had said before. Instead, he spoke his mind as his attack continued.  
"I... I am tired. Heh, not that surprising I know but I did not mean that tired. I... am more mentally tired."  
His turn was continuing on and on, as was he. Papyrus was in tears, Undyne look like she might be too. The way he was talking, explained why he did what he did. Why he was, who he was.  
"I do not want to keep fighting, but, I must, if I want to see my friends again. My brother, again. I cannot let you erase us. I can't."  
Tears were forming in his eye-sockets, turning to steam in his left eye-socket.  
"Have you ever had a family, kid? Have you ever had someone you love? Have you ever wanted to protect them? Heh. **DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WHEN THEY ARE RIPPED FROM YOUR LIFE OVER AND OVER!?** I would guess not. **Otherwise you would not be doing this to us."**

Undyne was crying now. All three spirits were crying. Papyrus wanted to run over and hug his brother. His attack was still going, and it seemed to be getting even more powerful as the spirits showed emotion. Other spirits were showing up too, they had wandered around for a while, and ended up at the hall. All were shocked to see who was fighting, all were sad and crying as he told his story.

Sans knew his magic should have run out, but it seemed like it was beginning to overflow. More bones were forming than he ever could summon.  
"Let me tell you a story kid, if you even are a kid anymore. It starts, 20 years in the past, I was only 10 when my family fell apart. Mom was too weak when she had paps. I never blamed him, she was going to fall within a week anyway. Dad, well, he couldn't live without her. But he knew we needed him, so he tried to live without her. Angel above how he tried. He kept going for three years, slowly turning to dust before my eye-sockets. Then, one day, he did not wake for breakfast. We were alone. I dropped school, and started working. I never could make more than just enough for food, clothing, and the rent. The previous royal scientist, our uncle, was helping us through this time. Then, when paps was 8, he died too. I had to take up multiple jobs just to get Paps an education. Fast forward to now, and Paps has died to your hand over 100 times, I tried so hard to stop you, and I could, but you kept resting. So, I gave up."  
Both his eyes were shining now, steam was billowing out of his eye-sockets. His attack was getting more and more powerful, more bones, more blasters. He should have realized, like the demon who was nearly dead and out of breath had, that his one attack had lasted longer than the the total time of a normal fight, but, he was too caught up in his emotions.  
The hall, kept in pristine condition, was now almost destroyed. Tiles were smashed, snapped, punctured, bloody, scorched, and melted. Most of the pillars towards the entrance to the hall were destroyed. The entrance area, due to lack of supporting pillars, had caved in. All the windows were smashed through or shattered to pieces. A visible aura of energy was forming around Sans.

Nearly every dead monster's spirit was in the hall, watching from the sidelines. All were crying to a degree. The squeamish had turned away. The rest looked on in hope. Sans can win this.

Sans felt DETERMINED. He felt as if he had the magic of the entire underground at his fingertips. As he felt his body breaking apart, he also felt determination keeping it together.

The demon felt their power slipping. Suddenly it was gone and the let out a scream of rage as everything faded to black.

Sans felt a new power appear to him. Time stopped, and two options appeared.  
 _ **CONTINUE RESET**_ this was the Demon's power! He could bring everything back!  
 _ **CONTINUE**_ _ **RESET**_ and as everything faded to black, the last thing he heard was the demon's scream of rage.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **This chapter was a pain to save. Every time I tried my internet died on me. I think it hates me. When I did save my chapter my computer decided it wanted to die and I lost this outro. I think it's in on the plan to annoy the living crap outta me. Another thing, I have decided that 'Intermission' was a terrible chapter due to the lack of content and effort put in and therefore I banished it to the lost realms of my trash bin for the good of the internet. I also decided to heed the helpful words of a wise Anonymous user and thus I shall go back to the other chapters and rearrange them in a way that makes it easier to read and follow what is going on. Thanks again everyone for the kind reviews and clever constructive criticism.**


	6. Begin Anew

Thanks to beta checker Latent Kindly, he's happy to help and looking for work.

 _'Italics' = thoughts/flashbacks_

 _"Italics 'Italics' Italics"= thought within flashback_

"Text" = Normal talking

* * *

The entire Underground woke up that day feeling like they should thank Sans for something. But only three people actually knew what to thank him for; and one of them was not in the mood to do so. As for Sans himself. He woke up in his bed…

 _'I WOKE UP IN MY BED! I DID IT!'_ Sans nearly screamed aloud in happiness and triumph. Instead he settled for a quiet, "heh. get dunked on." He sat there, grinning, not fake grinning; but actually grinning with happiness, it was the first time in years! He held onto this happiness before his grin fell a little as he checked the time. Something was wrong. _'where's papyrus? it's nearly eight o'clock! paps never sleeps in past six thirty, i need to check on him!'_

Sans walked down stairs quickly but carefully.

"hey, hey paps? you, uh, you home bro?" He called out on his way down.

On the lounge downstairs was Papyrus, skull in hands.

"paps? you okay bro? you awake?"

"I am fine brother... I simply need a moment."

"you sure bro? you don't seem like yourself today. you need a break or something?"

"I am fine. You go ahead. I shall tend to my puzzles in a minute."

"uhh, sure thing paps. you need me to do anything for you? get you something?"

"Simply doing your job today would be enough for me."

"no promises, 'cause as you know," Sans said, as he walked out the door. "i'm a lazy bones."

Papyrus raised his head as Sans left. _'Was it all just a dream? A nightmare? My Sans was right there; just in front of me, or was it a facade? A trick? A lie?'_ He released an exasperated sigh. He would attempt to get Sans — the real Sans — to open up at dinner. None of that faux demeanor, folly or attempting to change the subject. Satisfied, he got up, grabbed his keys, and raced off to tend to his puzzles in attempt to take his mind off of this 'nightmare' business. At least until dinner.

* * *

As soon as she got up, Undyne was raging. _'Sure, he saved us all, but he could have done it sooner! I'm going to make him fight me; I don't care If he wants to or not!'  
_

* * *

Sans sat down at his sentry station and checked his stats. _'10 HP? heh, i'm finally getting my hope back, after all this time. i've finally done it, i've beaten them. i never could before. not that i never tried. but. something seems off. paps not waking me up in itself was weird. paps using an inside voice? something was definitely wrong'_. He laid his head on his arms. _'what had happened? why was it different this time? was it because i won? maybe. i need to think on this.'_ He checked his watch. _'i've still got two or three hours till the 'kid' comes through. maybe a nap would help... yeah, i have some time to nap.'_ He closed his eye sockets and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Undyne was wearing her usual attire; tank top, jeans, and a waterproof parka she had gotten from Papyrus. She recalled what he said when he gave it to her…" _'IT WAS A "WELCOME NEIGHBOUR" GIFT FOR ME AND SANS. AS I HAVE NO SKIN, I HAVE NO NEED FOR THIS; SO I THOUGHT, 'UNDYNE MIGHT NEED THIS MORE THAN I DO,' ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU COME TO VISIT!_ "

 _'I'm going to get to the bottom of this the fastest way I know how... Beating the crap outta Sans until he tells me what I want to know!'_ Her eye glinted dangerously as her spear shone into existence in her hand as she stomped towards Sans' station. _'I need to relieve some stress anyway.'  
_

* * *

Sans' nap was disrupted when he heard something odd.

"NGHAAAA!" Falling off of his chair, onto the snow, just in time to save himself. He looked up to see his sentry station demolished, nothing more than bits of wood.

"uhhh, heya undyne." Something is most definitely wrong if Undyne is attacking him.

"you need somethin'?" Sans said, an effort to keep up his indifferent, lazy act.  
"FIGHT ME!"

"what?"

"YOU HEARD ME! FIGHT ME!"

"you, uhh, you feeling okay undyne?"

"FIGHT ME OR I WILL MAKE YOU!"

"what!? why!?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"i think you need to see a doctor!"

"NGAAAAHHHH! THAT'S IT!" Undyne yelled, swinging her spear.

"wait hold on now! don't be hasty!" Sans tried to interrupt.

*click click beep!*

"...crap."


	7. The First Showdown

Thanks to beta checker Latent Kindly, he's happy to help and looking for work.

"Italics"= thoughts/flashbacks

"Italics 'Italics' Italics"= thought within flashback

"Text" = Normal talking

* * *

Sans leapt back again as Undyne attacked with more spears.

"undyne! please stop!" He yelled at her.  
'the hell is going on?!' Sans thought, panicked

"JUST FIGHT ME!" Undyne yelled, attacking again.

"why won't you stop!?" Sans yelled back desperately, diving behind a snow poff as another barrage of spears landed where he had been.

"IF YOU ATTACK ME I WILL! she yelled back, taking aim again.

"fine!" Sans yelled back, and readied an attack. Undyne stood her ground and looked at the snow poff, waiting for his attack; a single, small bone was tossed from behind the snow poff at her and then Sans' head poked up. The bone had made only half the distance to her before flopping weakly to the ground.

"will you stop now?" He asked her.

Undyne looked at him, then the bone incredulously. She then snarled and threw another barrage of spears at him.

"FIGHT ME PROPERLY! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Undyne yelled at him, rearing up to strike.

She was about to attack again when a loud cry caught their attention.  
"NOOOOOOO!" The heartbroken voice echoed throughout the forest.

Undyne quickly broke off her attack and sprinted towards the noise, Sans trailing behind cautiously.

* * *

They turned the corner just in time to see the Demon farther down the path; finishing off the owner of the voice, a weeping Dogamy lying defeated next to a pile of dusty armour. Next to the Demon a little yellow flower was cheering and inciting them as Dogamy turned to dust. The deranged murders cheered for a bit longer before looking around, bored once more. Undyne quickly turned to Sans with a serious, yet urgent and demanding look on her face.

"Shit! Sans, no more pretending! We need to work together to kill that Demon!" Undyne yelled urgently at him. More people could be killed if she was not completely serious.

"what do you mean 'no more pretending'?" Sans asked her, seemingly confused.  
'what is she...wait. she couldn't mean...' He thought.

"I saw you fight them before! In that stupid hallway! Fight them like you did then!" She yelled at him.

Sans' marrow ran cold. His eye lights turned out, and his tone went deadly serious.

"What did you just say? You saw me fight them?"  
'she was dead by then. how could she see me fight the demon?! and how could she have remembered through the reset?!' Sans was confused and shocked.

Undyne was about to respond when she heard a scream. She turned and saw the Demon and Flowey attacking Monster Kid.

"NGHAAAA! LESS TALKING MORE FIGHTING! LET'S GO SANS MOVE IT, WE NEED TO SAVE THAT KID!"

The captain of the Royal Guard and the Judge ran towards the psychopaths. Undyne blocked the punch that the Demon had thrown at MK with a wall of spears then leapt in front of the kid, pushing him back to Sans.

"Don't worry kid, I'm here for you! Just stay back!" She yelled.

"heya kiddo, you hurt?" Sans asked MK with a worried frown.

"N-no, I-I'm okay." The scared MK stuttered. Sans' smile perked back up a little.

"good, that's good kid. now i need you to do something important. can you run?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I can." Monster Kid stammered, getting up shakily.

"good, i need you to go back to town. warn everyone about the hostile human. tell as many people as you can on the way there as well, but don't take any detours. can you do that?"

"Yeah. I can do that."

"good, now go!" Sans commanded MK, who nodded; and, with a determined look, ran back towards town, only face planting once on the entire way there.

Meanwhile, the Demon was startled by Undyne's appearance, then they looked scared, before their grin returned, wider than ever. Flowey popped out of the ground behind Undyne and threw bullets at her, but Sans had turned back to the battle just in time to block the bullets with a spinning bone attack. The Demon blanched, before the sadistic smile returned full force. This was not only new and interesting; but it was going to be exciting as well.

"Oh Undyne, how on earth could Sansy help you?" The Demon taunted. Sans wasn't going to fight full force, not if he wanted to keep the resets a secret.

"Is that what you think?! I know he kicked your arse last time loser! C'mon Sans! LET'S KICK THEIR BUTTS! NGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Undyne yelled before screaming her battle cry as she charged up in front of them and engaged in a battle with the shocked maniacs.  
'How does she know?!' They both thought.

"heh, no holding back this time i guess. time to make pap proud for once. i guess i'm ready. so let's do this undyne." Sans was quick to back Undyne up, walking up beside her with his hands in his pockets and his eye sockets shut before looking up with a grin on his skull as he entered the battle.

*Click, click, Beep!*

* * *

Sans and Undyne looked at each other before nodding. Undyne let forth a battle cry, not bothering to turn their souls green, before waving her summoned spear forth and sending an onslaught of spears towards the two lunatics coming from every direction. Sans watched her work for a few seconds, grinning while memorising her attack patterns, before his eye socket shone and he summoned an armada of blasters. Their charging whines ringing out as pure magic gathered in their maws. He used his immeasurable skill at judging an opponent's moves to expertly interlock his attacks with her own, creating a deadly maze of attacks. Undyne's fast paced and devastating spear attacks with Sans' ability to remove the temporary damage invincibility made for a fearsome combination. Adding in Sans' blasters, the Karmic Retribution effect, and the two maniacs' low LV meant that unless they were almost perfect with their dodging, their low health would quickly deplete to nothing; and they would lose.

No one was talking so the battle was mostly silent, with the occasional scream of pain or rage from the killers and Undyne's battle cry;, mixed in with the swishing of attacks and the whining charge up and deafening discharge of the blasters.  
Every turn the two heroes would switch up their attacks, and Undyne would throw numerous spears that exploded into more spears, while Sans would smash massive and complex arrays of interlocked bones upon them like waves against a cliff. But unlike the cliff, the two psychopaths could dodge.

The Demon and Flowey were doing very well together, dodging nimbly. They also co-ordinated attacks; one would distract them and the other would rush in and attack. With Flowey able to slip into the ground and the Demon's large amount of practice with dodging; the two barely got hit, but when they did, it hurt bad. Sans however, was out-performing both of them, dodging or teleporting away from every single attack the lunatics had thrown his way while replying with more than a few counter attacks. Undyne just either blocked or took the attack head on, hitting them back twice as hard with her held spear when they got close. The battle seemed somewhat evenly matched. Then, Sans had a great idea, and decided to speak up in between the attacks.

"hey undyne! remember that movie we watched together for 'bonding time'? you know, the spartan one, 300. you get where i'm going with this?" He said to Undyne. Undyne looked puzzled for a second, before her sadistic grin returned wide enough to show every last one of her teeth.

"Fuhuhuhuh. That sounds dangerous, epic, fun, and awesome all at once. I LOVE IT! Just cover me for a turn so I can gather my magic for it!" She replied, standing back and began gathering her magic. Flowey and the Demon were baffled by their talking; but if Undyne was taking a break, they could attack Sans.

"right then. just us three for now. let's have some fun together. i got a skele'TON' more energy left yet. whaddya say? think you got the 'guts' to take me on or have i 'rattled' you already?" Sans winked at them and grinned wide as they groaned, before drawing together his determination; both eye sockets began blazing with bright blue and yellow energy.

Sans was able to keep the two on their toes as Undyne continued to gather her magic. He decided to forgo using blasters and instead attacked with almost a full graveyard's amount of bones. He also threw some rocks and branches at them with blue magic. Drawing on his natural determination he was able to keep his attacks going much longer than normal. But after a minute or two of constant attacking, he tired out, and the tsunami of bones trickled out into a stream before stopping completely. Flowey grinned manically and shot a pattern of bullets at Sans. He tried to block but one went through his defences and took off 8HP, the force sent him crashing to the ground on his back. Both maniacs grinned sadistically in triumph and Undyne gasped in shock and ran to go help him, but she stopped when he shakily raised his hand and gave a thumbs up.  
"i'm okay! i'm okay! heh, thank god for the HP rise i got this morning; but, uh — you ready yet, undyne? i don't think i can keep these kids entertained much longer. i'm just about 'sans' magic right now, heh." He said. He slowly and shakily stood up, gasping for breath. His bones were screaming for rest — his body and clothes soaked in sweat.  
"YUP! You rest this turn, I got this!" Undyne yelled, feeling almost as good as she did when she started, and this time bursting with magic.

The psychopaths took their turn to heal their low HP before Undyne grinned sadistically at them. Sans grinned weakly at them too, before slowly limping back and sitting against a tree, Sans took a ketchup bottle out of his hoodie, popped the top off and took a swig. Thanks to the healing powers of monster food he felt better almost immediately. He leaned back on the tree with a grin and gave Undyne a thumbs up. She grinned in response, before turning back to the killers. This was going to be fun to watch.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?! TIME TO BLOCK OUT THE SUN WITH MY SPEARS! FUHUHUHUHUH!" She yelled, before cackling madly as she raised her arms and enough magic spears to equip an insurmountable army rose up from behind her. She swept her arms forward and the tens of thousands of glowing spears shot up into the sky, before raining down upon the maniacs. The dust covered lunatics were forced to sprint and dig madly back towards the ruins, HP dropping drastically as the spears rained down upon them like a monsoon. Undyne watched them run into the ruin's door, before the bridge leading to the door was collapsed and broken by the rain of spears.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN YOU COWARDS, RUN! FUHUHUHUHUHU!" Undyne yelled at them, before turning back towards Sans, who had collapsed to the ground and was holding his 'stomach' as he laughed. Undyne smirked again, before holding a hand out for him.

"heheh, t-thanks undyne. that flower really wanted to 'leaf' quick. they must really be 'fishing' they didn't cross us today, huh? heh." Sans choked out between fits of laughter, taking her hand. Undyne pulled him back to his feet and they both composed themselves while brushing the snow off their clothes. They then turned to each other and fist bumped, both grinning madly.

"It's no prob Sans. I thought fighting against you was going to be fun but fighting with you was AWESOME! Alphys really needs to hear about this!" She exclaimed as she dispelled the spears.

"heh, well knowing her, she probably watched and recorded the whole thing. but, i think we need to have a chat before you go and give a play-by-play while you watch it with her." Sans said.

"Yeah, we probably do, don't we." Undyne replied sheepishly. Sans' tone got serious and his grin disappeared.

"What did you mean when you said you 'saw me fight them before'? Please explain to me." Sans asked. Undyne scratched the back of her head and smiled awkwardly. This was probably going to take a while to explain...


	8. Talk

**Thanks again to my friend, Latent Kindly; he's very helpful and will gladly look at any work you want edited.**

* * *

Undyne sat down next to Sans and began her story.

"So, I was fighting the Demon. I was kicking their ass… But then I died. Later, I woke up, and Papyrus was staring down at me, as was this goat lady, Toriel? I think that was her name."  
"yeah that's it. i knew her at some point." Sans confirmed.  
"Right, anyway, Papyrus explained that when he died everything seemed normal, he thought he was still alive. So he tried to call out to the Demon, to thank them for their mercy, but they didn't respond.  
Toriel did however and after talking to her, they decided to follow the Demon together. So, after catching up with what had happened I decided to tag along." She stopped talking for a moment, looking at the ground in sorrow. Sans stayed silent, understanding her reaction.  
"We watched them kill everyone, then they finally made it to you. We were shocked. You — of all people — were our last chance at killing them. We thought we were doomed, then you smashed them with bones and summoned that weird dragon skull thing. What do you call it anyway?"  
"gaster blaster." Sans said, before he went back to listening attentively.  
"Really? Cool name! Anyway, there we were, worried for your life, then you impaled them and blasted them to bits. We were amazed, then when they somehow came back, we were scared." Undyne finished. Then quickly added;  
"But mostly confused." Her chest puffing out in the process.  
"okay, so you basically watched my entire fight?" Sans interrupted seemingly ignoring Undyne's antics.  
"Yeah, and it was awesome to watch!" Undyne exclaimed.  
"cool, guess that's all i need to know then." Sans said, getting up.  
"Cool! See you later then Sans!" Undyne said, before she leapt to her feet, and started to jog back to Waterfall. But she soon stopped and turned back to Sans.  
"Oh, Sans! I'm going to get the Guard together to protect Snowdin! Just thought I should let you know!" Undyne yelled, turning and continuing on. Sans kept a steady gaze on Undyne's shrinking form before he turned back towards the destroyed bridge and grinned.  
"heh, you better watch out demon. nobody will give you any mercy now." Sans said, before vanishing in a flash of blue light.

Sans reappeared outside his house and checked his watch; he was just in time for dinner. When he walked through the door, he noticed Papyrus was sitting on the couch, evidently waiting for him.  
"Brother, we need to talk. I have a few questions for you." Papyrus said, with a serious tone and stern eye sockets. Sans looked at him for a moment before walking over and sitting next to him. Sighing, he looked at the ground before his voice turned serious, looking back up at Papyrus. This time without his trademark grin.  
"Yeah, I think we really do need to talk." Sans replied matching Papyrus' atmosphere.

"Why do you act like you do? Why do you joke, smile, nap, and be lazy; when you can be so serious and do so much?" Papyrus asked. Sans hesitated, then found an answer.  
"I… It's easy to lose hope, when everything you do, could be undone at any second." He responded uncomfortably. Papyrus looked at him for a time before hugging him.  
"Tell me everything Brother. Let out all of your acrimony. Please, for me and for you." Papyrus comforted. Sans glanced his way for a second, then started crying, and buried himself in his brother's comforting hug; they stayed as such for about half an hour. Then Sans complied, telling Papyrus about everything. The saves, the resets, and all of his experiences throughout them.

* * *

Undyne was just reaching the entrance to the lab. She had removed her armour before heading to Hotland, and she'd just finished telling R1 and R2 to gather the Royal Guard to set up a watch post by Sans' ruined sentry station. She was walking back to her house, when she looked at the lab and decided to check in on Alphys. She entered through the door and looked around the room; then grinned mischievously and cupped her hands around her mouth.  
"HEY ALPHYS! WHAT'S UP NERD!?" She bellowed. Alphys, who was resting on the couch, screamed and sprang into the air. She landed in a tangled heap on the couch, and scrambled to sit back up before turning to Undyne.  
"U-Undyne! D-D-Don't s-sneak up on me l-like that!" Alphys stuttered, heart pounding.  
"Sorry Alphys! I was in the area and thought I'd drop by! Did you see me and Sans fight?" Undyne asked, before jumping onto the couch next to Alphys.  
"Uh, y-yeah, I-I did. I-I taped it to! It was cool! You looked like an anime hero!" Alphys said, stuttering less as she got more excited. Undyne grinned.  
"Really!? Awesome! Hey, you want me to give you a play-by-play while we watch it?" Undyne offered with a huge grin.  
"Would I!? Yeah! That would be awesome! Like a DVD special!" Alphys said, barely suppressing a squeal of joy.  
"Well, get it going!" Undyne rushed. Alphys scrambled over to her computer in response.

* * *

"Hold still Chara!" Flowey said sternly. They were sitting in the living room of Toriel's house; Flowey was currently trying to bandage Chara's wounds. Suffice to say, Chara was not so inclined. They were too occupied with rage to sit still. Flowey was trying to be careful healing them, but Chara seemed adamant with their violent lurching, swinging as if to hit an invisible enemy. Then Flowey touched a gash too firmly, Chara's pain intensified and their thrashing got worse.

"AUUUGH! STUPID FISH! STUPID COMEDIAN!" They screamed, almost hitting Flowey as their limbs flailed wildly.

"Uhh, C-Chara?" Flowey asked nervously, floundering a bandage onto their leg.  
"What!?" Chara yelled at him.  
"W-What do we do now? Reset?" Flowey asked as he held the leg in place with a vine.  
"NO! No. Not yet. This is new, and interesting. I want to see what happens next. Then we kill them all!" Chara calmed down and giggled with a sadistic grin.  
"A-Are you sure?" Flowey asked as he taped the bandage to Chara's leg.  
"OF COURSE I'M SURE! Just, leave this to me." Chara said sternly before going silent, they needed to think of a plan.  
"O-Okay then Chara. You're the boss!" Flowey replied nervously, before he went back to silently wrapping bandages around Chara's wounds. If he wanted to live he needed to follow their lead, and he wanted to live.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**  
 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, more lengthy chapters will be coming soon. Just thought I would get a short one out for Christmas.  
Also! I have edited the previous chapters! Hopefully they are easier to read.  
And as usual, thanks for the kind comments!**


	9. Second Showdown Starts

**Thanks again to my friend, Latent Kindly; he's very helpful and will gladly look at any work you want edited.**

"Normal speech"  
 _"Thought"_  
(I recommend starting this music music at sans' second fight when he says **Dirty monster killers:** youtube dot com/watch?v=sOkoFKOUSjo or if you don't want to slowly type the link in look for: Undertale - Megalovania - heavy metal cover. by MegaShredd, who was kind enough to allow me to link his music)

* * *

Sans was sitting on a chair in the new sentry post the guards made. He had woken up early after Papyrus' 'intervention' and had decided to relieve the current guard on duty, who was an almost frozen R2 who had immediately thanked Sans. He was currently trying to stay awake, but failing and he slowly drifted into sleep. He was immediately woken up by a crashing sound, his head snapped up in alarm, and noticed the flower bashing through the door to the Ruins with a large vine. The flower looked up at Sans maniacally, before diving into the snow. Sans backed up, just in time to evade a vine that Flowey had smashed through where his skull was. The flower burst out of the ground and cackled devilishly, before he engaged Sans in battle. Sans was too busy fighting to notice the Demon sneaking behind him through the woods.

* * *

Papyrus had woken up to find Sans was gone. Luckily, Papyrus spotted the messy note Sans had left for him, telling him of his decision to relive the current sentry. Papyrus was now walking through the forest towards the post, wishing to continue their conversation, when he spotted an odd figure rushing amidst the trees.  
"HALT! THIS AREA IS OFF LIMITS, YOU NEED TO STEP OUT OF THE TREES NOW!" He yelled at the figure, who giggled in response.  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Papyrus yelled. The figure just giggled again, before rushing towards him. Papyrus immediately recognised the figure.  
"NO! NOT YOU! I MUST STOP YOU! FOR SANS! IN THE NAME OF THE KING THE GREAT PAPYRUS ORDERS YOU TO HALT! HALT!" He yelled, sending attacks towards the Demon, who cackled madly and punched through a wall of bones as they continued their charge.

* * *

 _'Why did I have to get up early today? Why?'_ Sans contemplated, as he dodged another wave of bullets.  
He countered with a cluster of Blasters, before teleporting out of the way of a thorned vine. Flowey seemed to be enjoying himself. Sans grimaced, before sending another wave of bones at the flower. All of a sudden, sword magic swung out from behind him and cut apart some of the vines.  
Sans smirked as Flowey grew less confident.  
"what took you so long?" He said, as the guards swung their weapons at the weed.  
"Hey, like, we only just heard the noise bro." R1 said as Sans pulled back for a breather.

* * *

Papyrus was sweating, the Demon just went straight through his attacks!  
"JUST GIVE UP ALREADY! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS?!" He yelled, summoning even more complex bone patterns, the Demon just ignored him.  
"STOP! NYAGH! SPECIAL ATTACK TIME!" Papyrus screamed, pooling all his magic into his special attack. He summoned a large Blaster, shocking the Demon for a few moments before they cackled and continued running at him. Papyrus grimaced, before firing the blaster. The Demon was engulfed in a bright light, and Papyrus had to look away for a moment. He turned back just in time to see the Demon busting through the blaster with half HP and some scorch marks. Their face was lit up with sadistic glee and their fist was aimed straight at his sternum.

* * *

Flowey dodged another round of sword swings before being smashed into a tree by a close range Blaster. He shook his petals, before grinning at them and disappearing into the ground. The guards stayed alert for a moment, before allowing themselves to relax.  
"heh, thanks for the save guys. i'm gonna head home for a nap." Sans said, grinning as he started walking back.  
"Like, See you later then bro!" R1 called out after him.

* * *

"O-Oh, well then..." Papyrus said, his strength failing him.  
He looked down and saw the Demon grinning back up at him, their entire arm was lodged through his sternum.  
"E-Even that attack... W-What are you?" He gasped, falling to his knees.  
The Demon simply cackled as they placed their foot on his rib cage, roughly pushing him to the ground and pulled their fist out of his sternum. Splinters of bone and dust covered their glove. The Demon looked at the mess, before laughing and shaking it off of their hand.  
"S-Sans... Brother... I love you..." Papyrus choked out as his body turned to dust.  
The Demon embraced the addictive rise in LV, before giggling and skipping away.

* * *

Sans noticed something fluttering in the wind ahead. Something red. His soul almost fractured as his max HP lowered to 5.  
"no...no No No NO NO! PLEASE GOD NO! NO! NOT NOW!" He started screaming, as he ran up to the pile of dust and grasped the scarf. His HP dropped down to 1 when he truly realised what had happened  
"PAPYRUS! NOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" He shrieked, falling to his knees and hugging the red scarf tightly to his chest, crying loudly.  
"Pap... Please... Come back... Don't leave me like this... Please... I don't want you to die... I only just got to tell you..." He cried, rocking back and forth.  
Undyne found him in that exact same position at least 2 hours later. He was still crying.

* * *

Chara snuck behind another sentry, before cutting their head off with a pair of ice skates. They giggled insanely before shaking the dust off of their murder weapons. They had killed all of the few guards and monsters they saw on their way into Hotland. The bulk of the guard was in Snowdin, drawn out by Flowey, and the monsters were hiding. Chara did not mind the lack of monsters to kill. They had a better plan. And their host agreed

* * *

Alphys woke up at her desk as small alarm went off on her computer. The DT Extractor was being activated! She ran down to the true lab just in time to see the Demon using a somewhat modified DT Extractor on themselves. A pitch black soul was pulled out of the Human's chest, and into the DT Extractor. Alphys ran over to the human just as they woke up. They looked at Alphys, crying as they ran towards her and Alphys braced for an attack. She was not expecting the hug she received from the crying human...  
Nor was she expecting the cold and painful knife plunging deep into her gut. Alphys gasped silently and her eyes went wide. The human called Frisk pushed her roughly off of the knife onto the cold floor. Their brown, teary eyes glinting madly as they began cackling. The last thing Alphys saw was Frisk turning back to the machine, cleaning the blade carefully before sticking it back in their pocket. Then everything turned white. There was a new member for the crusade.

* * *

Sans walked up to the barrier, red scarf in his hands and face drenched with tears.  
"You will pay for this Demon... I shall show you the true meaning of the word suffering... For Paps." He vowed, as he shot his hand into the air.  
The soul containers rose up out of the ground and the souls rushed into his body. He groaned and dropped to his knees as the souls started changing him.

A strange door slowly took form in the depths of Waterfall. It stayed there for a moment before it was opened cautiously from the inside. A tall, lanky skeleton in a lab coat inched his way out cautiously. When he realised there was no danger, he walked over and looked into the nearby river, taking stock of his current form. A wide grin split his face as he adjusted his tattered lab coat with his holed hands. He had a reality to stabilise.

"Hey, Alph? You here nerd!? We need to evac!" Undyne yelled. She noticed a door open, and went through.  
A short elevator ride later and she was stepping through the true lab.  
"HEY NERD!" She yelled. Only to gasp as she stepped on a dusty lab coat.  
"NO! NO! I'LL KILL YOU DEMON!" She screamed.  
"Then try it Fishy!" The Demon giggled as they stepped out towards Undyne. Tossing away an empty DT syringe. Their entire body looked shaded and gooey. They were made out of Determination.  
"NGHAAAAAAA!" Undyne screamed as she ran towards the Demon, only to have it dodge out of the way and cut her leg off.  
"AUUUUGH!" She screamed, before her determination kicked in. She slowly stood up as a goopy leg reformed.  
"Y-You're gonna have to try better than that!" Undyne spat, before throwing a barrage of spears at the Demon managing to slice their HP down to dangerous levels. Her barrage was soon cut off as a knife was slipped into the back of her neck. The Human giggled before pushing her to the ground.  
"N-No... Not again... NO! I CAN'T LOSE! NOT YET!" Undyne yelled as she colapesd to the floor and started melting. In front of Frisk.  
"Alphys... I... I'm sorry..." she whispered, before she turned into a pile of goo.  
The two psychopaths giggled together, before joining hands and skipping off to find a new victim.

* * *

A few hours later and they were at the entrance to the Judgment Hall, caked from head to toe in dust and joined by a scared yet determined Flowey and the souls of three monsters; Papyrus, Undyne, and Toriel.  
"You got my back partners?" Chara asked.  
"Y-Yeah, sure thing Chara!" Flowey stuttered.  
Upon receiving a nod from Frisk, they walked into the hall.  
The hall was pitch black. The windows were covered with drapes and a large form was blocking the light from the end of the hallway. The group of homiciders walked to the middle of the hall, with the spirits trailing behind. Chara needed no light, they were tracing the steps etched deep in their memory.  
"This is different" Chara said.  
 **"HEYA..."** A booming voice rang out through the hall, disturbing their thoughts. The voice was dark and menacing, filled with malice and yet an undertone of smugness.  
The one word alone would make an average person evacuate their bowels and a weak person have a heart attack.  
"W-What was that?" Toriel whispered. She was terrified, and she was already dead  
 **"Y** **OU'VE BEEN BUSY, HAVEN'T YOU? HEH HEH HEH. I HOPE YOU PSYCHOPATHS ENJOYED YOUR MURDER SPREE WHILE IT LASTED. 'CAUSE KARMA IS ALWAYS DELIVERED IN THE END. HEH HEH HEH."  
** A massive shadow shifted at the end of the hall, with a shape that seemed to better fit in a mental patient's worst nightmares. Two bright rainbow coloured eyes shone as the voice turned even more menacing.  
 **"G.U.E.S.S..W.H.O..G.E.T.S..T.O..B.E..T.H.E..M.A.I.L.M.A.N.. HEH HEH HEH."  
** All of a sudden, the windows burst open with such a force that they shattered and the drapes were thrown onto the floor, the light revealing a truly nightmarish monster.

A gigantic bone creature filled the corridor. He was so massive he had to hunch over on his knees to fit in the hall. His entire body was covered in wicked looking spikes like a cactus. The spikes dripped a purple poison, which was presumably Karmic Retribution. On his back, two massive, bird-like wings swept down from his back like a cloak, each coloured like a rainbow and they shone brightly with reflected sunlight. A long, barbed tail swept from his tailbone, twitching two and fro in anticipation. Large spikes were protruding from his elbows and knees. Thick, spiky bone plates were covering his arms, legs, neck, and tail like armour. His hands and feet were clawed, sharp enough to cleanly cut concrete judging by the gashes his claws left on the pillars and floor. Two smaller arms were mounted below his main arms. His head was shaped like a Blaster, with longer, sharper fangs, and long bone horns sweeping out from his forehead and back from the angle in his jaw bone. Papyrus' red scarf was tied delicately around his left forehead horn. Two large reptilian eyes blazed with an amalgamation of colour in the eye sockets, burning holes deep into the maniac's souls. A halo of 6 large Blasters circled his head, each shining a different soul colour and all facing outwards. Tatters of his hoodie were stretched on his large, armoured ribcage. inside the ribcage, a disc of powerful magic encased seven souls, the six souls were arranged hexagonally around a large monster soul, and streams of coloured magic were being leached from, no... Being given by the human souls to the monster soul.

Flowey was the first one to speak.  
"S-Sans?!" he stuttered  
"S-Smiley trashbag... really changed." Chara chuckled nervously.  
"Wait... THAT'S SANS!" Undyne yelled.  
 **"Oh my..." Toriel gasped.**  
 **"HEH, YOU LIKE THE NEW LOOK? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CAN WORK TOGETHER WITH HUMAN SOULS. WE DECIDED TO STOP YOU FROM DESTROYING THE WORLD THIS TIME. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT. NOW, IT IS TIME TO PASS MY JUDGEMENT. HEH HEH HEH. SORRY LADY, BUT IT'S TIME TO BREAK ANOTHER PROMISE. WELP, HERE IT COMES... DIRTY MONSTER KILLERS!"  
** The battle engaged. Naturally, Sans started, lifting up his huge clawed foot, before he brought it crashing down onto the ground. Reality around them cracked, before shattering like glass, leaving them in the void. Sans was able to stretch up to his full height, towering above the killers like a building. His wings spread open,wingspan comparable to a commercial jet His Blaster halo split off and fired off some blasts before circling around his maw. He took a deep breath and gathered magical energy in his mouth while the Blasters did the same. His eyes blazed like rainbow wildfire as his jaw split open to reveal a large ball of white energy, which he released in one huge blast. The circling Blasters used their coloured blasts to focus the magic into a pure, compact ball of rainbow magic, before Sans sent it shooting towards the maniacs at the speed of sound. They barely dodged in time before the small ball hit where Frisk was standing. The ball instantly exploded into a massive blast of energy that sent the killers flying. Sans looked somewhat astonished, before a crocodile like grin spread onto his maw.  
 **"HEH HEH HEH, I LIKE THIS. DO YOU? HEH HEH."** Sans chuckled, a deep rumbling laugh.  
"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Undyne cheered.  
"I BELIEVE IN YOU BROTHER SANS! I ALWAYS WILL." Papyrus yelled.  
"You can do it, Sans." Toriel said.  
"NO I DON'T LIKE IT!" Chara yelled at the taunting monster, before getting up and sprinting at Sans, only to be swept away by his tail.  
Chara screamed in pain as the barbs pierced their skin and Karmic Retribution bled in.  
Flowey rushed over to Chara before healing them.  
Frisk checked the towering monster.

 **THE MERCILESS JUDGE, EPILOGUE SANS  
** **AT: ABSOLUTE DEF: ABSOLUTE  
** The weakest monster in the underground just got a big boost.  
Weaknesses: **"HEH, NOT A CHANCE IN HELL 'BUDDY'"  
** Run while you can. Mercy is off the table now.  
You cannot win this fight. He is only toying with you.

 **"YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT US IN PEACE AFTER WE GOT TO THE SURFACE. BUT YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP GOING DIDN'T YOU? I WANTED TO BE FRIENDS, HECK, YOU WERE LIKE FAMILY TO ME. HEH HEH HEH. GUESS YOU DON'T LIKE FAMILY HUH? HEH HEH HEH."  
** Sans chuckled mirthlessly, before slamming his claws onto the 'ground'.  
Their souls turned blue as they were slammed down, and huge forests of bones shot out of the 'floor' at the psychopaths, requiring them to dodge quickly and accurately. They were forced to run for their lives when Sans swiped his tail across a massive group of bones, causing a huge wave of bones to wash over them. A thoughtful expression crossed his face before he grinned and crouched down. His wings rose above him, before they slammed downwards, propelling him into the air. The maniacs tried to run as soon as they realised what was happening. Sans slammed back down onto the 'ground' with his claws, causing a massive shockwave of bones to smash outward from him. The killers were pelted with bones until their health was less than half.  
Flowey tried to hold Sans still with vines so Chara could attack him. Sans simply shrugged and the vines burst. He slammed a clawed fist down at a charging Chara, who was forced to dodge. Frisk healed.  
"KEEP GOING SANS! DON'T GIVE UP!" Undyne yelled  
 **"I JUST WANTED A HAPPY ENDING. IT NEVER HAD TO COME TO THIS. HEH HEH HEH. DO YOU REMEMBER THOSE TIMES? PAP WAS A GREAT CHEF, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WERE MARRIED HAPPILY, THE KING AND QUEEN FORGAVE EACH OTHER AND TOOK YOU IN AS THEIR OWN... YOU WERE HAPPY, RIGHT? HEH HEH HEH. WHAT AM I SAYING. SOMETHING LIKE YOU COULD NEVER BE HAPPY."  
** The Blaster halo circled around his maw again as he sent waves of bones against the maniacs. Instead of letting all his energy out in one blast, he let it out in a beam. The Blasters used their beams to concentrate it into a powerful rainbow beam that Sans used to almost cleave Chara in half and cut through a forest of vines Flowey had summoned.  
Flowey healed his partners as they went in for a team attack. They charged at Sans' legs, only to have him use his wings to pull off a seemingly impossible backflip, before a wall of bones blocked them off from him.  
The souls of the humans and the monster spectators yelled encouragements at Sans, who grinned wider.

 **"YOU KNOW... I KINDA WISH I'D HAVE DONE THIS SOONER. BUT... POWER CORRUPTS..Y.O.U..S.H.O.U.L.D..K.N.O.W."  
** Sans threw the bone wall forwards as he charged at the killers, talons scraping against the ground. He was very close to them when he attacked. His talons swung up, carving huge trails of magic into the air, before he slammed his claws back down. The trails shot forward, slicing clean through Flowey's defensive vines and through him, his HP was immediately depleted as one large slash cut him clean in two. His eyes widened in shock and a strangled noise left his mouth, before he melted.  
 **"HEH, ONE WEED WACKED. HEH HEH HEH."  
** "YEAH! ONE DOWN SANS!" Undyne yelled.  
"I... I WILL STILL LOVE YOU SANS. EVEN IF YOU KILL THEM. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Papyrus screamed.  
Toriel looked away before sighing.  
"It... Had to be done. I forgive you Sans." She said.  
"FLOWEY! NO!" Frisk yelled, running over to his puddle. Sans looked surprised.  
 **"SO YOU DO CARE ABOUT OTHERS... HEH HEH HEH, YEAH RIGHT! THINGS LIKE YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS!"** Sans sneered, as he moved back to his position.

Chara yelled in rage, before running straight at him. Sans smirked deviously as she got closer, before using blue magic to push them onto their back right before she swung her knife. As he held them their with blue magic, he simply reared up and slammed his clawed foot down hard on the screaming Demon. He chuckled deviously, before scraping his bloody foot on the 'ground' like he had just squashed a bug.  
Despite having a tough stomach, even Undyne vomited along with Toriel. Papyrus, due to not having a stomach, simply winced.  
 **"TWO DOWN. ONE TO GO. YOU GONNA GO QUIETLY, OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU TO YOUR DEATH KICKING AND SCREAMING?"**  
Frisk looked scared for a moment before they yelled and ran at him, swinging at his leg. Sans reeled back and kicked them away as he summoned a bone column. He grinned wider as their body hit the column with a sickening crack before they fell to the 'floor'. Frisk screamed as they felt their spine snap, and they moaned as they tried to move. The spirits winced at the noise.  
 **"PITY. I HATE DOING WORK. BUT I GUESS I COULD MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR YOU. HEH HEH HEH." ** Sans chuckled.  
He channelled his power into his maw as the Blasters took pot shots at the paralyzed maniac. When the whining noise his charging was making turned ear splitting, the Blasters flew over to his maw, circling as he released it all at once. After adding their magic to the blast, the ball of energy was shot straight at the human. It slammed into them at full force, detonating with enough force to shatter the column and turn the screaming Human into just a bloody stain on the 'ground'.  
 **"GEEETTTTTTT DUNKED ON YOU DIRTY MEGALOMANIACS! HEH HEH HEH. DON'T GIVE UP YET... IT'S NOT OVER. I STILL NEED TO PAY YOU BACK FOR ALL THOSE GENOCIDE RUNS."  
** Sans channeled his power into loading his last save. The world re-winded, and the trio of psychopaths were facing the Judge once again.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed Sans kicking some major ass!  
I got my ideas for his look by mixing some parts from TratserEnoyreve's Seraphim Sans and abadtime's BOTWOT story's Sans.  
I then added my own messed up imagination to create what I like to call Epilogue Sans.**


	10. Round 2

Thanks again to my friend, Latent Kindly; he's very helpful and will gladly look at any work you want edited.

"Normal speech"  
Thought

(I recommend playing this after Sans says "you dirty traitors"

youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=Ykd6j9I2hhA&lc=z133sfnizvugwvpoo04cfnfrfkj3uddzocs (Or just look up Dunkage if you can't be bothered typing that in [I know I can't]) and thanks to DropLikeAnECake for letting me use Dunkage.)

* * *

The murderers awoke at their last save point. Dreading what would happen next. They crept cautiously into the Judgement Hall, slowly sneaking forward.

Suddenly, the floor broke open and they fell into a pit of bones.

"WANNA TRY AGAIN? NO? TOO BAD, CAUSE YOU'RE GOING AGAIN ANYWAY." Sans' voice boomed out and the world reset again.

They ran in this time, dodging his first attacks before a wall of Blasters incinerated the trio.

"TOO SLOW FREAKS." Another Reset.

* * *

Sans attempted to engage them in direct combat, but they ran past him.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" His voice boomed as he broke through the doorway and charged after them.

The spirits floated quietly beside Sans as he smashed through the throne room, cornering the sadists by the barrier.

"NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN! HEH HEH." He chuckled as he charged another beam.

When released, they died again and he reset. Again.

* * *

they sure are taking their time. Sans thought. This was the 20th time he'd reset. He had been waiting for over three hours now, and was just about to get up and go after them, when a loud, spiteful giggle echoed throughout the hall.

"Saaaaaaaanssss! Oh Sansy? Where are youuuuu." The demon's voice rang out. Sans blinked, then grimaced, before finally grinning.

they found alphys' DT stocks. heh, it was getting boring anyway. Sans concluded. His eye sockets turned black and the spirits gasped as an adult sized Chara walked through the doorway. But they had changed more than in size.

Their hands had turned into claws, and they had grown horns. They had stolen a suit of guard armour and a cape of weeds billowed out behind them. Their abyssal black eyes leaked a foul ooze. Their skin was dull, lifeless and nearly transparent. Their veins showed through the skin, seemingly filled with a black substance. They had strapped their knife to their waist and were carrying Gerson's hammer. He could sense the extra souls they had absorbed. Their Soul and Inventory reeked of pure Determination and their entire being radiated negative emotions. They really had gone all out huh?

Sans shook his head, before stretching, and pulling his magic back into his body, shrinking down to the size of Papyrus. He would need all the magic he could get for the fight, no use wasting it on size.

size doesn't matter anyway. He thought, before darkening his eye sockets.

"So then. It really has come to this. An unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Heh heh heh. You really do hate us all, D.O.N'T..Y.O.U..C.H.A.R.A?" Sans said, his voice now sounding more like his own, but with a loud echo. Chara flinched when he used their name.

"How do you...?" The shocked Demon tried to ask how he knew, but Sans interrupted them.

"It's not important Demon. What is important, is saving this universe. From you. You used to be the hope of the Underground. Now you want to kill us? Us!? The ones who took you in and cared for you?! THE THE ONES WHO LOVED AND CARED FOR YOU LIKE YOU WERE OUR OWN!? Heh heh heh. I guess this was bound to happen anyway. Can never trust a human, R.I.G.H.T..F.R.I.S.K? Welp, let's get this over and done with. I want to see my friends again, and you need to die, painfully." Sans sighed and looked down at the tiled floor. Before looking up with a semi-crazed grin.  
"Let's just get to the point...Y.O.U..D.I.R.T.Y..T.R.A.I.T.O.R.S!"

Chara had no time to talk as Sans immediately shattered the battlefield again, the void surrounding the fighters. He summoned the Blasters, and let them have at it. The Demon dodged almost all of his attacks. The few that hit glanced off of their armour. Sans shrugged, and dodged behind them as they swung the war hammer at him. It seemed only the body had been changed, they were still very naive. He summoned a bone club, and as they turned around swung as hard as he could at their head. A loud snapping noise echoed throughout the void as the bone club broke. The hit did work though, as they were sent flying backwards like they were a baseball...and he had just hit them with a bat...

"Home run. Heh heh heh." He chuckled, before summoning a sturdier club and teleporting to where Chara would land. He waited until they were just in front of him to swing the bone at their head. The attack and the following landing stunned them long enough for him to charge a blast. Chara just managed to get up and block the attack with their right arm. The blast ate through their armour and Sans chuckled darkly as Chara shrieked and threw themselves to the ground. The powerful blast and hot metal quickly destroying their right arm.

They stumbled to their feet in pain, before taking a vial of DT from their inventory and drinking it. Their destroyed arm slowly being replaced by a shadowed copy as they dodged Sans' bone attacks. With their arm healed, Chara screamed in rage before charging towards Sans, swinging the hammer. Sans did not back off, instead, made to parry, punishing the Demon's lack of skill. He then threw the club at them, knocking them away, before summoning a halberd made of bone. He hefted it in his hands and waited for them to get closer before attacking. Stabbing and piercing their armour. He pulled back, readying a big swing as Chara brought the hammer up to block, before slashing through their weakened side armour and cutting into their intestines. He grimaced as the black liquid flowed out of the screaming Demon, before using a swarm of bones to shove Chara away. Said Demon drank another vial of DT to heal, the holes in their side being replaced like their arm.

"You giving up yet?" Sans asked in a teasing voice.

"JUST SHUT UP SANS!" Chara yelled, before swinging the hammer full force at his leg.

"No? M.E..N.E.I.T.H.E.R" He said as he dodged the attack. He shot his hand up and a wave of bones swarmed the Demon, who lost an eye

"C'mon now, don't you think it's time to stop? Do you really believe you haven't gone far enough? Do you truly wish to kill us all? C'mon. GIVE UP! Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Sans said, as the Demon's eye was replaced by a glowing red orb with a black pupil.

"NOT A CHANCE COMEDIAN!" Chara yelled, before swinging at his head. Sans shrugged, dodging to the side and using blue magic to smash them into a pillar, before collapsing it on them. They struggled under the pillar before bursting out of it.

"Wow, you really must want to end this world huh? That's too bad. I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Sans said, as the Demon charged at him. He dodged their attack and went back into close quarters.

"Even you must realise you've gone too far now. If you can't see that, well... A..D.E.M.O.N..L.I.K.E..Y.O.U..C.A.N.N.O.T..B.E..A.L.L.O.W.E.D..T.O..E.X.I.S.T!...Y.O.U..S.H.A.L.L..B.U.R.N..I.N..H.E.L.L..F.O.R..E.T.E.R.N.I.T.Y!" Sans yelled as he pulled the halberd back. With one large slice to their exposed side he cut the screaming Demon in half. They writhed in pain and shock for a while, before falling limp. But…

They refused. Their soul, on the verge of shattering, reformed. Their body re-connected itself. Pulling the body back together with tendrils of darkness. Their eyes snapped open as they leapt to their feet, grinning wider than the cheshire cat.

"You can't kill me Sans! I'm full of Determination!" They cackled, before swinging the dense hammer straight at a shocked Sans. Sans came to his senses just before the hammer hit. The Demon felt the hammer hit hard and break clean through bone. The sickening crack that echoed throughout the Hall was like music to their ears. They stepped back, giggling madly as a cloud of dust filled their vision...

* * *

 **Hey there, sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm afraid I'm taking a break for a few months to plan out the rest of the story. Plus, i'm starting year 12 so maybe the break will be longer than a few months.  
** **Anyway, I hope you like the story so far and thank you for the kind and enthusiastic comments.**


	11. Final showdown

Thanks again to my friend, Latent Kindly; he's very helpful and will gladly look at any work you want edited.

"Normal speech"  
 _Thought_

Sans tried to cover his head with his right arm, the force of the hit shattering the bone and throwing him against the wall. His shocked and pained expression exploding into a cloud of dust along with his body. The Demon waited for the dust to settle, before laughing maniacally, then walking to the exit.

The Demon was almost to the end of the hallway when the cloud of dust shifted. They, and the spirits, turned back in shock. An gauntleted hand burst from the large dust pile. Sans was alive.

He looked almost entirely different now. No longer did he look completely monstrous. He was shaped like a normal skeleton. Dust poured endlessly from his bones as if he was constantly crumbling. A large bone plate covered his chest. Ribs pointed in from the edges towards a large heart cracked into six equal pieces each coloured like a different human soul. His upper arms and knees were covered by a bone plates too. Around his waist was a bone striped tunic. Bone strips were laid vertically around his leg and forearm bones. His head was covered by a blaster skull helmet with a slit cut through between the eye sockets and the front of the maw removed. Blue and yellow flame blazed from his eyes out of the slit and his grin was crazed. A tattered cape blacker than the void billowed out behind him in a non-existent wind, occasionally catching on his pauldrons. His right arm was missing, snapped away from the top of the elbow down due to the hammer hit. In his one remaining arm, he wielded a wicked looking headsman axe carved from bone. Every so often his body shuddered and twitched without warning.

Dust spread everywhere as he slowly stood up, he eyed the edge of the sharp axe, before swinging it over his shoulder and staring straight at the shocked Demon.

 **"I t's a beautiful world we live in."** he said as he took a heavy step towards the kid. His voice glitching and void of all emotion but sorrow and regret.

 **" Friendships grow, love blooms. In this world...even in the darkest hours, you know...that there is always someone who still cares about you, who still believes in you. Papyrus was that person for me, for everyone...even you. But you killed him. You killed us all. Why? WHY? WHY KILL US?! WHY ERASE US?! ARE YOU TRULY SO CRUEL AS TO DANGLE OUR FREEDOM IN FRONT OF US BEFORE RIPPING IT AWAY!? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LET US LIVE IN PEACE!! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN LOVED! WE COULD HAVE BEEN A FAMILY!...How could you have done this? Were we truly not good enough for you. Were we ever really friends? Did you ever even want to be happy? Did you ever truly love us like we loved you?..."** Sans whispered, before chuckling in a very disturbing way, tears flowing down his skull. The spirits were also crying. They felt the same as Sans.

 **"Yo u've gone way past the line I once set. I've broken the same promise so many times. I've killed you so many times. I've died so many times. This has happened so many times. Heh heh heh. It's finally happened. I..H.A.V.E..T.R.U.L.Y..L.O.S.T..M.Y..M.I.N.D!" **Sans tilted his head back and cackled madly before suddenly stopping mid laugh and staring right back at the Demon, tears filling his eye sockets. Papyrus closed his eye sockets as Undyne hugged him.

 **"Th e kingdom of Monsters lies in ruin. Dust saturates the air. Not a single other monster still lives. Your sins from all the resets weigh more than should be humanly possible to bear, but... you are no human. No human would do this. Kill us over and over again without mercy. I cannot allow you to live any longer. You had so many chances to change, to go back. You took none of them. If you truly wish to erase us then go ahead, but you shall have to go through me. I will not lose. I am the vengeance of all those you have slaughtered. I've had it with you. I'm going to shove your ass so far down your throat that when you crap, you sing beethoven. now then... L.E.T.'.S..S.E.E..H.O.W..D.E.T.E.R.M.I.N.E.D..Y.O.U..R.E.A.L.L.Y..A.R.E.!!!"** he screamed, before launching himself at the Demon, axe raised.

 **THE EXECUTIONER STRIKES!**

Sans did not bother to bring them back into the void. He swung the axe wildly at the Demon, who was forced to throw themselves out of the way. They were fighting a loosing battle, and Flowey knew it.

'Chara! You won't win alone! Let me and Frisk have some control! They can dodge, and I can use magic!' Flowey thought to them. They relented, and their eyes blazed red as the weed cape shuddered and came to life. Flowey used their determination to summon large bombs and he began throwing them wildly at the Executioner. Sans grimaced as he dodged, before the mad grin returned and he summoned a squad of blasters. They charged up quickly. The magic building up so much that they started cracking under the pressure. Sans grinned and they fired. With Frisk dodging the Amalgamate of evil was able to dodge the immensely powerful blasts. The blasts vaporised the tiles and pillars of the Judgement Hall around them. He then instinctively threw out his missing right arm. The stump glowed with the colours of the souls, before Justice shone bright and a yellow, futuristic looking blaster arm formed and released a blast of Soul energy. The blast was barely dodged by the Demon. He grinned as he summoned more blasters and a forest of bones. Flowey summoned countless bullets and bombs as Chara readied their hammer.

The two titans of power clashed with an eruption of power. Bones, bombs, and bullets collided in the air, exploding into dust and covering the already dusty opponents. They sped towards each other at an astonishing pace. The axe and hammer met with a loud bang, shattering any unbroken windows. The two fighters struggled to fight the strength of the other.

 **" Y'know what. I think that if you reset. If you never look at another weapon again. I may just forgive you. Heh heh heh. Why? D.O. .Y.O.U. .K.N.O.W. .H.O.W. .F.R.A.G.I.L.E. .R.E.A.L.I.T.Y. .I.S?! What would happen if one of the most important parts in this universe was erased? Would the universe fracture? Would we ever live again? .W.O.U.L.D. .I.T. .B.E. .W.O.R.T.H. .T.H.E. .R.E.G.R.E.T?!? What effect has me absorbing the souls had on this reality? .W.H.A.T. .W.O.U.L.D. .H.A.P.P.E.N. .I.F. .I. .D.I.E.D??"** Sans mused, before kicking the Demon away.

Sans prepared another assault. Blasters fired and bones flew everywhere. He pointed his arm cannon at the Demon. It turned cyan, before unleashing a hail of light blue missiles. Frisk tried to dodge them, but as soon as they moved the missiles changed direction and flew straight at them, blasting them into a pillar.

 **" C'mon kid. Just give up. I ain't giving up this time, and I've got more than enough energy to outlast you. I could keep fighting for days. But, uh, .Y.O.U. .W.I.L.L. .N.O.T. .L.I.V.E. .T.H.A.T. .L.O.N.G... If I kill you. You won't be able to reset. You won't be able to load. You die now. .Y.O.U. .D.I.E. .F.O.R.E.V.E.R!"** Sans yelled, swinging at the Demon.

The Demon leapt to the side, the deadly Axe barely missing their head. The arm cannon turned orange, and a blast of flame sent the Demon sprawling. Sans grinned as they threw more bullets at him. He spun the axe rapidly, before swiping it up into the air. A large barrier formed where he had slashed, and the bullets harmlessly impacted it. He shoved the axe forward and the barrier shot forward, exploding on impact with the Demon and sending them flying into a pillar. They got up, and looked around. He was gone. They stepped towards the exit, but jumped back to dodge the axe flying at their head. Sans stepped out from near the exit twirling the axe. He suddenly slammed it on the floor. The pillars shuddered violently before exploding into dust. The entry way door shuddered before collapsing. The ceiling was trembling and parts were beginning to fall. The arm cannon turned orange and it began to belch out fire towards the Demon. Sans cackled madly as the collapsing hallway was covered in fire. **"Y ou know. I always did hate this place!"** Sans cackled. He loved the look of horror on that Demon's face.

He summoned a pair of blasters, they looked as cracked as he did. One charged an orange beam, the other charged blue. They began rotating in place together around an invisible motor, spinning faster and faster. As they fired, the blasts combined into a spiraling blast of blue and orange that filled the hall. The Demon was forced to rapidly change their momentum, but even they could not dodge the seamless transition between colours and were blasted into the floor.

Sans charged towards them, stomping an armoured boot into their chest before rapidly swinging the axe at them, heavy swings denting their armour. They had used a dozen more DT vials in just a few minutes, and most of their body was turned into the dark substance. As Sans continued mutilating the armour, The Demon felt the urge to throw their arms out. They did, and the black substance shot out like water from a firehose. Sans' eyes widened in shock as the torrent of substance threw him against the ceiling. The Demon grinned, before throwing their arm down. The substance followed, and threw Sans against the far wall with enough force to turn him to dust. Chara began cackling, but was cut off by a low chuckle. The dust flew into the air as if caught by a tornado and began clumping together.  
 **"N ice throw. M.Y..T.U.R.N.!"** Sans yelled gleefully as his body was completed.

Chara snarled, before running at him. . Sans grinned, and spun around, throwing a yellow cannon arm out as he crouched down. Chara was unable to stop in time, and soon the charging cannon was roughly shoved into their stomach. Sans' grin widened even further.

 **"See ya!"** He sung, as the cannon finished charging. The Demon was thrown back as the cannon began rapidly firing blasts of yellow magic. Sans kept firing until the Demon was embedded in the far wall.

Chara tumbled out of the wall, catching themselves before they could fall. They shook their head, then caught sight of Sans. The Demon yelled as they rushed at Sans, prepared to swing the hammer down onto his head. Sans grinned and spun around, wielding the axe. As Chara swung down he used his momentum to cut the hammer head clean off. As the head came clean off, he slammed an elbow into their faceplate and back kicked them into a wall. A sickening crack was heard and they slumped forward. Sans went to cut their head off, but they suddenly sprang up and stabbed the hammer handle into his helmet. Sans staggered back, grasping the handle poking out of his eye socket, and fell against the opposite wall. A piece of the roof fell and trapped him against the wall. The Demon giggled madly and skipped over as they unsheathed the real knife. They went to slash at his head, when the noise of a blaster powering up made them fling themselves backwards before the purple blast vaporized the air where they were standing. They gritted their teeth and looked around to see who had interrupted them.  
"Not another one!" They groaned.

An older skeleton wearing a lab coat had reopened the entry and walked in before sealing it off again, a pair of large and evil looking blasters hovering behind him. He muttered some kind of weird language under his breath before clearing his throat.  
 **"Yes. Another one. Now then. Give up."** He said.  
"NO WAY!" They replied as they brandished the knife at him. He chuckled darkly.  
 **"You have no choice. I have destroyed all the save points. If you die. You reset. So give up. OR I MAKE YOU."** He threatened. The Demon growled dangerously before engaging him in battle.  
 **"Pity. I had hoped you were smarter than this."** He sighed before rolling up his sleeves. Just like Sans his eyes shone with a purple flame but his arms were engulfed by the same fire.  
He swung his arms up, and large bones erupted out of the floor and hit the ceiling. The rumbling stopped as the ceiling was held in place.

Gaster swung his fists down, and the blasters opened their jaws, charging their lasers. Gaster thrusted his arms out as he opened his fists, and the blasters shuddered as they released their powerful blasts. The Demon rolled to side, and began to run towards him as they dodged the direction changing blasts.

Numerous bones tried to imped their path, but Gaster was already exhausted after destroying the save points. The Demon cackled in triumph as they jumped at the doctor, the momentum of their swing sending him flying.

Sans had just gotten the rubble off, when Gaster hit the wall beside him.  
 **"G ASTER NO!"** He shouted, rushing over to embrace the monster.  
 **"It… it is okay Sans...I will return, reconstitute...You will defeat this enemy, my son…"** Gaster choked out, before fading out in his son's arms. Sans' body shuddered as he sobbed, before he froze and looked back. His eyes were a pure, blinding yellow. He slowly stood up.  
 **"YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** Sans vowed, his words boomed out as if there were countless voices speaking with him.

The Demon was going to lose, and they all knew it. So Frisk ran… or at least they tried to.

 **"OH NO YOU DON'T!"** He yelled, as the exit door collapsed as a powerful blast destroyed the supports. The Demon gulped as they turned around, shivering as they gazed at Sans. His axe glowed a blinding yellow, and seemed to shudder in and out of existence. They shook their head, before charging him, magical attacks collided in the air around them as they swung the knife up at his sternum. Like lighting, his axe shot through the air as he slid to the right, the Demon stumbling past him. They cried out in pain as they were forced to experience every time that had killed Alphys and Asgore from their perspective in a single moment.

They lurched in terror, attempting to swing the knife at Sans, but their arm would not obey. Their eyes widened in fear as they glanced upon their arm as it began shuddering in and out of existence. They turned back to Sans as another swing of the axe sliced into their other arm, forcing them roughly against a wall. They experienced Undyne and Toriel next, struggling to hold onto their Determination.  
Another swing, and their legs were unresponsive. As they fell to their knees, they experienced Papyrus' death at their hands. Their body shuddered weakly as they tried to move their limbs. The Demon tilted their head up and glared hatefully at Sans.

Sans sighed, leaning on his axe as he gazed down sadly at the struggling Demon.  
 **"You know… I really didn't want it to come to this... I wish there was another way, but there is no chance at redemption for you. We had so much fun together… Remember? Heh. Remember the time I stacked 30 'dogs on your head? Remember how happy Pap was to get that car? Remember when we had that housewarming party on the surface and Undyne tried to bake a cake? Heh…"** Sans grinned, before frowning again. They were still struggling.  
 **"I guess not... Welp… Goodbye… Forever."** Sans sighed, as he hefted the axe above his head. The Demon's eyes widened in fear as he brought the axe down on their head. With a wet crunching noise.

Their body shuddered violently as their mind was slowly erased. All of their memories and feelings slipped away like water through their fingers. Sans waited for them to stop struggling before pulling out the axe with a chilling squelch. Their body flopped onto the ground lifelessly. Sans gritted his teeth as he lifted up his glowing white arm cannon.  
 **"I'm sorry Tori."** He murmured, closing his sockets. A single tear flowed from his closed eye socket as the cannon fired. The body disintegrated as the beam touched it, every last trace of it. Their now colourless soul floated weakly before shattering into millions of pieces. The world reset…

Sans shuddered awake, his eyes snapping open with a glaring light, before he calmed down.  
"SANS! GET UP LAZYBONES! YOU WILL BE LATE FOR WORK! HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW WHY THE KING CHOSE YOU TO BE THE ROYAL SCIENTIST WHEN YOU CANNOT EVEN GET OUT OF BED AT THE RIGHT TIME!" Papyrus yelled from downstairs. Sans blinked in confusion before 'new' memories came flooding in. He remembered being his father's assistant. He remembered being attacked by a strong glove wearing human. He remembered the experimental testing that saved his life, but changed his body. Wait… his body? How much had the universe changed? Sans sat up and glanced at himself. He was about as tall as he was in the last timeline, small traces of bone plating could be seen. His arm was still there though, That was a plus. He felt less tired than he was before, he felt like he could actually fight for longer than 10 minutes without falling asleep. Checking his stats further raised his mood, 100HP, 10ATK, 10DEF? He felt better than he had ever felt. Glimpsing at his clothing showed he was still the same personality wise, chuckling at the atom trusting joke on his T-shirt. Still grinning, He got up, got dressed, and headed to his 'new' job.

3 days later

Sans had to admit, this version of reality was great. A dream come true, he dared to think. He had a well paying job as Royal Scientist, with Alphys being Royal Engineer. His stats were above 'don't trip on the rug' level. Papyrus could actually cook edible food! But best of all, almost everything else was the same. He still did stand up comedy at MTT's hotel. He still had his powers. His friends and family were all the same. He still shared jokes with Tori. Pity the weed was still a thing. Gaster was still in the void too. Almost nothing could bring someone back from erasure. But aside from those changes everything was normal.

1 week later

Sans was on his way back from updating the Snowdin cameras, when he noticed the ruins door was slightly open. He turned to shrug it off, but then he noticed footprints. Small footprints. He followed the trail to the bridge and spotted a small human child holding onto the bars (he had upgraded the bars a few days ago). He walked slowly up behind them, right hand clenching around the familiar object in his pocket. The human froze as they heard his sneakers crunching against the ice.  
" **HUMAN**. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand." Sans said, pulling his hand out of his pocket. The kid slowly turned and grasped his hand. A loud farting noise echoed throughout the forest. The kid immediately relaxed and started giggling as he looked them over. No EXP, no LV, not even a single bit of dust.

"heh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny." He said. Time to go to work...

* * *

 **So. It's over... Well, kinda... This chapter is not edited right now, so it might change. Even then, I may write a continuation of the next human's journey through the underground. I just haven't really found the motivation or time to do much writing lately. But I will still write things here. I will eventually get to the fallout/undertale stories, eventually, but I have other ideas I want to explore with "DEFENDERTALE" My continuation of ideas with my O.C. from "Glitch", and a veritable flood of other O.C. characters as they defend a multiversal cluster from a seemingly infinite enemy. So yeah, I have stuff planned. But I figured, that right before an English SAC, I might as well just upload this. So yeah, thanks for all of the comments and I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
